sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishtali
This Article is non-canon and is left here for the preservation of the race, on the off chance someone wants to re-canonize them and play them in a nation for them. Anatomy/Biology Description: Ishtali evolved from an avian species into a humanoid form, what’s left of their wings formed feathers around their back, arms, and ears which are more sensitive than most races. Diet: Carnivore, can eat most any meat like substance including other intelligent life forms. Female Average height: 5 feet 6 inches Average weight: 158 lbs Average build: Curved hour glass figure. Coloration: Coloration can very from multiple bright and vibrant colors. Ranging from Indigo, Yellow, Crimson, Green, Violet, Blue, Orange, and others. Average lifespan: 1,000 earth years. Extra: The many genetic experiments led to many unique features including, bio-luminescent eyes, bio-luminescent blood, and claw like nails. When the majority of the male population was wiped out or made infertile due to experimentation, the Zectors genetically enhanced the females to be able to reproduce by themselves. Politics System: The Ishtali are governed by a single Monarch, even though most decisions are made by the Queens Court which delegates all matters of the Ishtali society the Queen has the final say in all matters. If the Queen is not present, then a simple majority is needed. The Queens Court is made up of eleven members, each one from a different cast of Ishtali society. Castes: Ishtali are divided up into different classes. None are above the other but each is in charge of a specific job of society. These casts inherited by birth, but individuals can be change cast if merit in the desired cast is shown. There are eleven castes in total: * Poxvopi are the herders/hunters/fishers, they raise and gather the meat and moisture that is needed for the carnivorous diet of the Ishtali. * Lexvopi are the researchers, scientists, and are in charge of re-engineering the Zector tech that was left behind. * Dulvopi are historians, explorers, diplomats, linguists, and translators * Zikvopi are builders, and industrialists. They’re the largest caste in population * Belvopi are a cast for the specific purpose of breeding. Every fertile Ishtali is required to serve at least 500 years in this caste due to low population and infertility rates. * Axevopi is the cast in charge of the Ishtali Navy. Everything from operating the Royal Fleet to piloting civilian transports, if it’s a ship there’s an Axevopi behind the wheel. * Purvopi are in charge of the Ishtali military. Mostly used for policing the planet and the defense of the Ishtali state. * Vexvopi are the Queens body guards/servants. Serving as special forces as well as personal attendants to the Queen herself. * Jacvopi handle the mining, resource gathering, textile industries. * Ilkvopi oversee logistics, economic organizations, and trade. Most other castes and industries have an Ilkvopi as an assistant or manager to help delegate and organize the business. * Yaqvopi are the artisans of the Ishtali. Painters, actors, crafters, scupters, etc all fall into this cast. Values: The Ishtali have a nationalistic pride for their race, to the point of a fearful of any other intelligent life form. Loyalty, Cunning, Bravery, Independence, and Secrecy are all other values held high in Ishtali society. Religion(s): There is no religion but the Queen is seen as a godlike figure to the rest of the Ishtali people Settlements/colonies: Only one planet is under the Ishtali control, which is their home planet of Dykalon. Diplomacy: Open to relations Age of spacefaring civilization: Not even a year old. Technology Military: FTL technology is restricted to military use. Most common weapon type used is kinetic projectile mostly rail guns. Civilian: The most advanced technology is mostly used by Military castes. However after a period of time most tech is shared with the caste that can use the advancement more efficiently. Overview: FTL technology is very recent, but sub-light travel within their small system is a few thousand years old. Racial Information Traditions: There are five different festivals celebrated by the Ishtali. One festival for each of the four solstices and a week long festival to celebrate the date of their liberation. Conflicts/Issues: They’re naturally cautious, and are reluctant to interact with any new species. There is no Ishtali alive that remember being under their subjugation but the hate of that race runs deep within Ishtali culture. Another problem that face the Ishtali is genetic infertility which is why a whole aspect of society is dedicated to reproduction. Though a majority of Ishtali feel ready to place themselves on the galactic map, there are some moments calling for strict isolation. And a small number of these groups are becoming more violent, sabotaging shipyards, and re-search stations. Relevant history Early in their history they where found by a group of Zectors, a now extinct minor race due to the Dom’Kavosh. Due to their natural physic abilities they where heavily experimented on by the Zectors in the hopes of being used as a weapon in their losing war. This lead to many forced evolutionary changes, and the subjugation of the entire Ishtali race, until 30,000 years ago a successful uprising eradicated what Zectors where left on the planet. For a short period of time, the Ishtali expected the worst, a retaliation from a much powerful force, a retaliation that never came. Over the years the Ishtali built up their own society, culture, and technology. Though reluctant to enter into the intergalactic scene, desperation and the discovery of faster than light travel has pushed them to make first contact with on an open channel for all to hear, announcing their existence to the galaxy. Racial abilities * Mind Reading: The ability to read/sense the thoughts of other Ishtali. * Psychic Communication: The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. * Empathy: The ability to interpret the emotions of others. * Telempathy: The ability to communicate through emotions. * Telepathic Speaking: The ability to speak aloud using only the mind. * Binding: The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Category:Playable Race